


The Midnight Rose

by SirAlvarezHornCrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAlvarezHornCrown/pseuds/SirAlvarezHornCrown
Summary: Would you willingly die for someone you love?





	The Midnight Rose

[ ](https://ibb.co/R4D8DxP)

Sirius Black sat in his cell in Azkaban thinking back to his friends and family. Thinking about the night that landed him here and the events that led up to it. He had been in love once, her name was Ororo Munroe. Most would know her as Storm from Professor X's School for Gifted Youngsters, which was nothing more than a front for a private army of mutants. The more he thought back the more depressed he became. The dementors didn't bother him because he had no happiness to feed on. He was empty. 

His dreams were fitful. He kept seeing flashes of each time he and Storm met on the bridge at midnight. It started out as their game. Their way to meet on neutral turf without the wizards or the X-men finding out they were together. If they didn't like wizards and Muggles being together they could only imagine what they would think of a wizard and a mutant. It was always the same, he would come home to a long stem red rose the note attached would simply say, ‘Meet me on the bridge at midnight. Come alone.’ 

  
  


As time passed this roses came more frequently, and before either of them knew it they were deep in the throes of passion. He loved Storm more than he had ever loved anyone. He was happy, happier than he had ever been, happier than he ever thought he would be. The roses kept coming throughout his time at Hogwarts, even after his seventh year. But Sirius could never truly accept the fact he was happy. He kept waiting for the punchline when everything came to a terrible end. 

  
  


The time came like Sirius knew it would. He had been asked by the Potters to be the secret keeper and little Harry's Godfather. He accepted the role of godfather immediately, but something stopped him from accepting the role of secret keeper. Everytime he tried to utter the words of acquiescence his throat would tighten, and he was unable to speak. He left and went home. On the table was a long stem red rose. The words stood out against the white paper ‘Meet me on the bridge at midnight, Come alone.’ 

He thought this would be like any other meeting on the bridge, but the feeling of apprehension and dread would not leave his heart. He waited on the bridge. She was not alone this time she had Professor X with her, this time it was not a social call. The professor confessed he had prevented Sirius from accepting the role of secret keeper, and why. In that moment, Sirius's world crumbled around him. He couldn't accept the secret keeper because the Potters were destined to die. Even though the professor could glean these answers out of the ether, he couldn't see a way to stop them. This was going to happen no matter what he did. His family was going to die. 

  
  


When he returned from his meeting, the Potters were already dead . Young Harry had been taken by Hagrid to who knows where. And the aurors were arresting him for their murder. He was innocent but he didn't fight. He didn't care enough to fight a single instant. He had lost his family, his friends turned their back on him believing the worst. He felt betrayed by his friends, by Storm and the professor. 

  
  


For twelve long years he sat in Azkaban, a broken shell of the man he used to be. He relived his last night of freedom over and over again, until he was void of happiness. He was the only one in Azkaban not bothered by the dementors. Dementors fed on happiness, fed on hope, and he was devoid of either. He was empty. He had waited long enough tonight he would escape. 

  
  


The dementors never paying the shaggy black dog a moment's attention. It wasn't long before the word was out that the man suspected of killing his best friends had escaped Azkaban, and the whole world was hunting him once again. The world had gone to hell. He thought after twelve long years they would have caught that bastard, Voldemort, but his reign of terror continued. This had to end. 

After meeting with his godson, and finally convincing Lupin that he had not killed James and Lily, he was let in on the plans for ridding the world of Voldemort. They told him of the plan to find the prophecy at the Hall of Prophecy in the Ministry of Magic. It was supposed to be executed the next day. The joy he felt at being reunited with Harry and Lupin was second only to the guilt he felt for James's death. They found Wormtail, which cleared his name, but didn't do much for the guilt he carried, would probably always carry. He went home to prepare for the mission the next day. 

  
  


Upon arriving at home he saw it sitting there, a single red rose with the note attached. The memories assaulted his mind. The feelings of betrayal boiled to the surface. The rage that he buried all those years ago threatened to boil over. How could she possibly think he would go and see her after what happened last time? How could she think he had anything to say to her? She had nothing he wanted to hear. The more he wanted to stay away from her, the more he also wanted to see her. 

  
  


The bridge was dark and quiet, two figures waited on him. He thought seriously about turning around and going home. The last time they were both here he had lost everything. He was just getting everything back he would not lose it again. He couldn't. 

It didn't take long before he realized, yes, he could lose everything again, but this time he wouldn’t go willingly. They told him about how if he went to the Hall of Prophecy that he would be killed by his own cousin. They begged him not to go, they begged him to save himself. They then told him if he saved himself, Harry would die in his place. That made up his mind. He left the bridge and went to meet Harry, Lupin, and their friends for the journey to the Ministry. He would see to it they succeeded. It was the least he could do for Harry. The least he could do for Lily and James was keep their son alive, even if it meant his death. 

  
  


He looked Bellatrix in the eyes and smiled as the green light slammed into his chest. If the spell hadn't taken his breathe he would have laughed out loud. He had finally done something right. He had finally outsmarted Voldemort. He made sure Harry would live to succeed. He would finally be reunited with James and Lily. He was finally happy. 

Storm stood on the bridge alone. She hoped that he had heeded her words, and saved himself. She stood there in the darkness alone waiting patiently for many hours. She finally decided it was time to go check his home to see if he was there. The rose was still untouched on the foyer table. She stood there waiting for him to come back. He was not going to show. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Story Of Chance Fest hosted by Muse. The following three prompts are as follows. 
> 
> *Title:The Midnight Rose  
*Character:Sirius Black  
*Dialogue:"Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone."


End file.
